


It’ll be Okay

by trinistrying



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Jaspvid, M/M, PTSD, both jasper and david’s have ptsd from the bear attack, i suck at writing tho, im sucker for jaspvid ok, max has ptsd due to child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinistrying/pseuds/trinistrying
Summary: Ever since the summer ended, David’s been trying to gain custody of Max. However, it’s not as easy as he thought it’s be. Luckily, he has others here to help him through this.





	It’ll be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> oooh boy i haven’t written anything in a while. i’m not too good at writing, so feel free to leave constructive criticism if you have any!! anyway i hope you all enjoy, there needs to be more jaspvid content in the fandom

David sighed. It was almost 3 AM and instead of sleeping, he was looking over the adoption paperwork he had to fill out. There wasn’t too much of it, but he was tired and could hardly focus on what he was reading.  
He couldn’t sleep and had decided to sneak out of bed, planting the perfect pillow decoy for Jasper to cuddle, and try to get something done. To be honest, it was a pretty bad idea.  
The redhead hadn’t been getting much sleep lately due to the stress of adopting Max, he was an insomniac anyway, the stress he was under just had made it worse. Reading was one of the many things he just couldn’t do in this state, but David was stubborn and was not about to let that get in the way of getting this done.  
It’s been almost a month or two since this whole adoption process started. David had believed this would be a walk in the park, that he could just say he wanted to adopt Max, pay a fee and gain custody. That was not how this was playing out. Adoption was expensive and he just didn’t have that kind of money, Jasper helping out was one of the main reasons he could afford to do this. Max’s parents were not about to get their reputations tarnished, too, and he’s had to go to court so many times already to settle this.  
Currently, David and Max’s biological parents have joint custody, allowing Max to stay at David’s one week and his parents the next. David felt guilty that he couldn’t do more to keep Max away from that house, where he was currently at.  
The camp mans thoughts were jumbled. Full of things like ‘I need to sleep’, ‘God, I’m an idiot who needs to focus’ and “I wonder if Max is okay’. Max had gone off to his parents early that morning, much to Max’s and David’s dismay. It was just him, Jasper and Gwen, who was their roommate. Both adults would get mad if they found out David stayed up this late, David knew that for sure. He’d have to be quiet, as to not wake up Gwen and hope his pillow decoy was good enough to keep Jasper from going out and looking for him.  
David was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a voice behind him.  
“Davey, it’s 3 AM, why are you out here?” The voice said. David turned around and of course the man behind him was Jasper. Busted.  
“Oh is it really that late? I must’ve lost track of the time! I thought it was only 12.” David lied. Although he really didn’t know the time, he definitely knew it was waaaay past 12.  
Jasper frowned “You’re supposed to be sleeping, baby, not working on all this stuff. C’mon I’m tired and I know you are too.” He then proceeded to pick up his boyfriend bridal style and brought him back to their room before David could even say anything.  
“Okay, okay... You can go back to bed now.” The redhead said as Jasper laid down, pulling David with him, cuddling him.  
“I’m not sleeping until you do.”  
“Jasper, you know it takes me a while to fall asleep I don’t want you staying up the rest of the night because of me!”  
Jasper didn’t respond, instead he played with David’s hair and hummed a little tune, knowing full well how to help his lover fall asleep. After a few minutes, soft snores could be heard, telling Jasper that David had fell asleep.  
The blonde softly smiled as he drifted back into sleep, comforted by the fact that David wasn’t going to be pulling an all nighter tonight.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! this chapter ended up being a lot shorter then i thought it was whOops  
> i have no idea when i’ll update again. i tend to procrastinate a lot, especially with writing, but i promise i’ll get another chapter out sometime soon


End file.
